Learning the Truth
by Cremated
Summary: When Merton finds out the truth about Tommy's new girlfriend and trys to stop her from her evil plan, how is he going to make tommy believe him and how long does he have to live before he gets disintegrated ?
1. Default Chapter

Learning the Truth

Chapter 1

Merton and Tommy sat across from each other at the factory as they scoped out girls like they usually did every Friday night after school. As Merton went to lean in to take a sip from his cherry slushy he felt a hand shove him from behind, knocking him off his seat and onto the floor.

"Watch it Chuck! What's you problem?" Tommy shouted as he realized what had happened.

"Oops, sorry Dawkins. I didn't mean to knock freaker her on the ground so hard. I actually meant to do it harder!" Chuck said at he high-fived a jock standing next to him, with a wide smirk on his face.

"Yah? Well how about next time I accidentally shove you into a wall!" Tommy shouted in anger.

"Oooh, I'm so scared…" Chuck said sarcastically. " You know Dawkins, I used to look up to you because you were stronger than me, had a better arm. But now I realize that your just becoming wimp like dingle here! Come on guys let's roll!" Chuck said as he turned around and began to walk away. Tommy's eyes began to glow yellow in anger and all he wanted to do was pumble Chuck and show him what the wolf was like but when he realized that Merton was still on the ground he snapped out of it.

"Merton, you ok buddy?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yah, just dandy!" Merton answered sarcastic. "There's nothing like getting flipped onto the floor!"

"Yah, well just ignore those guys. There a bunch of jerks!" Tommy stated.

"Yah I guess. Anyways see any hot girls that I can introduce the Merton J. Dingle charm to?" Merton said smirking.

" How about her?" Tommy said pointing to a girl across the dance floor with long blonde hair.

"Nah, she already rejected me." Merton said sadly. "Actually, by the looks of it all of these girls rejected me" Merton said as he looked down and began to stir his drink with his curly straw.

"Ah come on! You'll find somebody. Hey! she's new why don't you go and talk to her?" Tommy said as he pointed to another girl with brown hair.

"Nah, not my type. Why don't you go and talk to her." Merton said.

"You sure?" Tommy asked

"Yah go ahead. I'd probably get rejected again anyways, at least you got a shot." Merton said sadly, still stirring his drink.

"Ok, well I'll be right back. I'm going to go and introduce myself." Tommy said as he got up from his seat and began to walk towards her.

_To be continued_

please R&R i would really like to hear what you thought of it


	2. Meeting Alexa

Learning the Truth

Chapter 2

As Tommy finally made his way up to the girl he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. As the girl turned around Tommy noticed that she had the most amazing and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a light green colour and when the light shone across her face them seemed to change to a deep blue colour.

"Yes? Hello? Is anybody in there?" The girl said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry." Tommy said as he realized that he was staring. "My name is Tommy Dawkins, and I must say you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Tommy said in an aw.

"Oh thanks. My names Alexa." She said

"Would you care to dance Alexa?" Tommy asked holding out his hand.

"Sure why not" Alexa answered as she took his hand and he lead her out to the middle of the dance floor.

"So are you new around here?" Tommy asked as they moved to the beat.

"Yah my family and I just moved here from… well a place you probably haven't heard of." Alexa answered as a slow song came on.

"Oh cool so were are you going to school?" Tommy asked as he slid her closer and they started to dance.

"Umm, Pleasantville high." Alexa answered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh really! That's were I go. Maybe I can show you around." Tommy said excitedly.

"That would be great! I don't really know were my classes are anyways so maybe you can show me." Alexa answered.

"Sure. It would be my honour." Tommy said with a slight smile.

"Great! Thanks." Alexa said as the song ended. "Well I better get going home. My parents are probably starting to worry. Well I'll see you Monday. Bye Tommy!" Alexa said as she turned and left through The Factory doors.

"Bye Alexa!" Tommy shouted after her. Tommy then after a few seconds of awing turned and headed back to the table Merton was sitting at.

"Hey buddy!" Tommy said as he sat across from his friend once again.

"Hey Tommy. How did it go?" Merton asked sipping from his third slushy.

"It went great. It turns out that she's going to our school so I'm going to show her around on Monday." Tommy said

"Really cool. So what's her name?" Merton said as he sat back in his chair.

"Her names Alexa. She has the most beautiful eyes and so gorgeous! I think I'm going to ask her out on Monday." Tommy said as he started day dreaming about what a date with her would be like.

" Cool. Well it looks like I'm not going to find anyone here so I think I'm going to head back to the lair and see if I can find anyone interesting on the internet." Merton said as he rose from his seat.

"Come on Merton, you don't need to resort to the internet for all you problems. You'll find someone." Tommy said as he too rose from his seat.

" Yah I know but for now it can't hurt. You never now. I might meet the next creature we have to battle." Merton joked as Tommy slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Yah well if you find anything let me know." Tommy joked back.

"Yah will do. BY the way have you heard from Lori lately?" Merton asked.

"Nope. But I think she's just busy preparing for her kickboxing mach." Tommy stated.

"Yah your probably right. Anyways need a ride home?" Merton asked as he dangled his keys in front of him.

"Oh yah. Thanks." Tommy said as he hopped into the passenger side of Merton's hearse.

"No problem." Merton said as he started up the engine. As they drove off Alexa came out from behind the garbage bin. As she reached into her purse she pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice.

"Hey it's me. I think I got us a body." Alexa said with a dark smirk on her face.

"Excellent. I'll tell the others." Said the deep voice on the other side. " We shall prepare for the harvest."

"Good. I'll have him before the week is out." Alexa said and she shut the phone and walked off into the woods.

To be continued

Please R&R I would like to know what you thought! Thanks!


	3. Setting up a date Part 1

****

Learning the Truth

Chapter 3

As Merton's hearse pulled into Tommy's driveway, Tommy unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Merton.

"So what should I say?" Tommy asked, as he began biting his lip.

"About what?" Merton asked, as he shut off the engine.

"To Alexa. How should I ask her out?" Tommy asked.

"You're asking me for dating advice?" Merton exclaimed pointing to himself. "Tommy I'm flattered that you would think to come to me fro advice, but dating isn't really my sharpest tool in the shed. If it were about lycanthrope, the supernatural, or even something to do with homework and getting stuffed into lockers I would probably be a better help." Merton said as a look of surprise arose his face.

"Yah, I know you haven't had much luck with girls lately but you're a smart and you're sweet. I've seen you with some and the reason it just doesn't work out is because you haven't found the right one yet. But you will. Right now I think I have, and I just want you opinion… so what should I say!?" Tommy said as he began to bite his lip once again.

"Alright fine… umm… I would just go up to her and ask her if she was doing anything that night. Then I would ask her to meet me somewhere. That is if she didn't make up some lame excuse for not being able to go. Besides it's you were talking about here so you have nothing to worry about, you've done this many time!" Merton stated.

"Ok… your right man! What am I worrying about? I can do this. Thanks buddy! See you Monday." Tommy said as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him.

"Good night Tommy!" Merton yelled out the window, and started up the car again.

"Night Mert!" Tommy yelled back as he entered his house.

**Monday Morning**

Tommy spot's Alexa at her locker. As he walks up to her as she shoves another text book into the top shelf.

"Hey Alexa!" Tommy say's from behind her.

"Oh, hi Tommy!" Alexa say's as she shuts her locker and turns to face Tommy.

"So… I was thinking maybe you would like to meet me at the factory tonight?" Tommy asked as he began to adore her eyes once more.

"You mean like a date?" Alexa asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Well… Yah." Tommy answered.

"Ok, sure! Sounds great! So, I'll meet you there around eight?" Alexa answered with a sweet smile.

"Great! See you then!" Tommy said, with a huge smile on his face as he picked his back pack up off the floor.

"Great! Bye Tommy!" Alexa said as she began to walk to her next class.

"Bye!" Tommy exclaimed as he walked in the opposite direction.

****

Lunch

Merton and Lori are sitting at a table discussing what they were dong after school. Tommy was still in the lunch line, stealing over a half a dozen chickens from the lunch lady. As he began to walk towards Merton and Lori's table he spotted Alexa across the room looking fro a place to sit.

"Alexa! Over here!" Tommy shouted to get her attention. Alexa turned around as she heard Tommy's voice calling her, and walked towards him. They both then walk towards Merton and Lori together.

"Thanks, I was afraid I was going to have to sit with those dumb cheerleaders." Alexa said as she set her tray down and sat next to Lori.

"No problem." Tommy said as he sat his try in front of hers and sat next to Merton.

"So… who's your friend?" Lori asked as looked across the table at Tommy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you too. This is Alexa, she's new here." Tommy said smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you… sorry I don't know your name yet." Alexa said as she put here hand out in front of her.

"Hi, my names Lori, and this is Merton." Lori said taking Alexa's hand and shaking it lightly.

"Hi." Alexa said as she turned and faced Merton and shook his hand.

"Hi." Merton said with a sweet smile. "Don't mind Tommy he never was really good in introducing people." Merton said as he looked over to Tommy.

"Yah, yah, yah well now that you've all met… are you going to eat that?" Tommy asked as he pulled a cup of pudding off of Lori's plate.

"Nope. Not anymore at least. Why are you so hungry?" Lori asked as he moved her tray in front of her hitting Merton's.

"Long football practice." Tommy answered sheepishly.

"Oh, you play football." Alexa said

"Oh yah, I don't mean to brag but… I'm the captain." Tommy said with a grin.

"Really? I love football. You must really be good at it then." Alexa said.

"Well, you could say that." Tommy said still grinning.

"Oh please, spare me." Merton said softly under his breath.

"So, do you guys want to do something after school? Me and Merton were thinking of going to see the new Bruce Lee movie." Lori said excitedly.

"Oh umm… actually me and Alexa are sort of going on a date tonight… maybe next time." Tommy answered, smiling at Alexa once again.

"Oh sure, I guess it's just you and me Merton." Lori said as she got up from the table. "We should probably be getting to class. Have a good time you guys. Come on Merton." Lori said as Merton followed Lori out of the cafeteria doors.

****

The Factory

Tommy walks in and orders a cherry slushy. He sits down at a near by table and waits for Alexa to show up. A few minutes later Tommy noticed Alexa had arrived and walked up to her.

"Hey Alexa." Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy. I hope I'm not late, have you been here long?" Alexa asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I actually just got here a few minutes ago myself." Tommy answered.

"Oh good." Alexa said as she follows him to his table.

"So, would you like a drink?" Tommy asks as he pulls a seat out fro her.

"Umm… sure. I'll have what ever you're having." Alexa said as she set her he purse on the table.

"Sure, two more cherry slushy's coming up." Tommy said with a wink as he went to get the drinks.

(Mean while in the lair.)

Merton is typing away on his computer as Lori walks in.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Lori asks as she walks up behind him and glances over his shoulder to his computer screen.

"I thought we were going to go and see a movie tonight." Merton said as he clicked his computer off.

"Well, yah but the movie doesn't start for another 3 hours." Lori says as she walks over to Merton's bed and sits down.

"Oh, well do you wanna go to the factory? I'll buy you a cherry slushy. I know how you like those." Merton says with a mysterious smile.

"Sure sounds good as long as your not going to jip me with the bill when were done." Lori says as she rises from the bed.

"Nope. I promise this one's on me." Merton says as he grabbed his coat and opened the door. "Ladies first." Merton said as he gestured the opening with him arm.

"Thank-you" Lori said as she walked up the stairs.

(Mean while back at the factory with Tommy and Alexa.)

"Here you go." Tommy said as he set the drinks down on the table.

"Thanks." Alexa said as she took a sip from her cup. "Mmm, this is really good. I don't think I've ever had cherry before." Alexa said as she smiled at him.

"Really? I think everyone's tried the cherry unless you're from another dimension or something." Tommy said laughing.

"Yah…" Alexa said nervously. "So… wanna dance?" Alexa asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure." Tommy said as he got up from his seat and took her hand gently in his and led her to the dance floor.

As the began to dance Merton and Lori entered the factory. As the walked in they spotted them dancing.

"Wanna show them how it's done?" Merton asked holding out a hand.

"… Why not." Lori said, taking his hand and letting him lead her on the dance floor next to Tommy and Alexa.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Tommy asked

"Just wasting some time before the movie." Lori answered as Merton tipped her softly and brought her back up. "Merton I never knew you new how to dance." Lori exclaimed.

"Well…" Merton said shyly.

"Uh… guys do you mind? I'm trying to have a date here." Tommy said quietly so that Alexa couldn't hear.

"Oh sooory." Merton said. "Come on Lori. Let's go get that slushy I owe you." Merton said.

"Yah, ok. Bye guys have a good time." Lori said following Merton to the bar.

"Sorry about that." Tommy said as he held Alexa closer.

"Oh, that's ok. They seem nice." Alexa answered. Tommy just smiles and moves with the music some more.

"Here you go. One cherry slushy for the lovely Miss Baxter." Merton said as he handed her the slushy.

"Thanks Merton." Lori said as a beeping sound started to go off.

"What's that?" Merton asked.

"Oh that's my beeper, my grandma's visiting and my mom said that she might need my help. Sorry Merton, looks like I'm going to have to take a rain check on the movie." Lori said as she put the beeper back on her belt.

"That's ok, go take good care of nana Baxter." Merton said with a sweet grin.

"Ok, bye I'll call you tonight to reschedule." Lori said as she began to run away but then stopped and turned to face him again. "And Merton…" Lori said as she walked closer. "I know you still like me." Lori said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off out of the factory doors.

"Hmm… Oooh…" Merton said trying to regain focus and his loss of words. Merton just stood there smiling off into space. "Huh? Wait Lori! I'll drive you!" Merton said running after her.

(Back to Tommy and Alexa.)

"So, are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Tommy asked still dancing.

"Yah, I've had a great time tonight. Now for dinner….." Alexa said with an evil grin.

"Oh you haven't eaten yet? Why didn't you say anything? Were would you like to go?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I can think of a place…" Alexa answered as she went back into his arms and her eyes began to glow red.


	4. Disbelief

****

Learning the Truth

Chapter 4

Tommy held Alexa in his arms until the last song ended. As it finally came to the end of the song, Tommy took her hand in his, and gently lead her out of the factory doors. As they walked silently through the parking lot hand in hand, they came to a stop in front of Tommy's fathers car. Alexa stepped in front of Tommy and laid her hand on his upper arm.

"I had a really great time tonight." Alexa said as she put on a playful smile and moved closer to him so they were breathing the same air. Tommy returned the smile, showing the sparkle in his eyes.

"So did I, thanks for agreeing to come with me." Tommy said as he slowly let his hand slide around her waist, and the other slowly brush away a piece of her long brown hair from her face.

"It was my pleasure." Alexa said as she leaned in closer and let her lips meet with his. As they enjoyed the first kiss, Tommy quickly pulled away noticing his hands were wolfed out.

"What's wrong? Did **I** do something wrong?" Alexa asked looking worried.

"NO! NO! it's not you, I liked the kiss and I like you, but you know what, I think I'm going to have to pass on dinner and just drop you off at home. I'm not feeling to well." Tommy said as fast as he could trying not to sound to rude.

"Oh… um… that's ok. As long as you feel better. Maybe you should just drive home. I live near by, it's no problem. See you tomorrow at school?" Alexa said, trying to sound understanding.

"Sorry, I really did have a good time tonight Alexa. Thanks, see you tomorrow." Tommy said smiling with tight lips trying not to reveal the fangs that had just sprouted, out of anger. Alexa nodded and started to walk in the other direction. Tommy watched her walk off and quickly walked to his fathers car. He stepped in, and slammed the car door shut. Slamming his fists hard on the dash board he wolfed out completely.

"**Why** do I **always** have to wolf out when something **good** is happening! Man!" Tommy screamed, to release the anger. As he calmed down he started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot. He drove the car back to his house and parked it in the drive way. He de-wolfed and stepped out and locked the door. He slowly made his way up the porch with his head slung down to the ground. He made his way to the door and greeted his mother in the hallway.

"Hey honey, how was your date?" She asked sweetly as she began to wash a dish.

"It was great. We talked, we danced, we kissed the end!" Tommy said hooking the keys back on the hook.

"Well that seems nice. Why the look?" She asked putting the dish into the cupboard.

"No reason. Look mom, I think I'm just going to go over to Merton's. See if he wants to do something." Tommy said turning around to face the door.

"Ok honey, don't be too late. Your father and I have an important day tomorrow." She said excitedly.

"Ok mom. Bye." Tommy said. He turned the knob of the door and stepped out side. He walked down the street and as soon as he got far enough he wolfed out and ran the rest of the way to Merton's.

****

The Lair

"Merton!" Tommy yelled through the door as he slammed his fist against it to get his attention.

"Yah, Yah, I'm coming." Merton said as he scrambled out of his chair and made his way to the door to let Tommy in. He un-locked it and made a swaying sarcastic gesture towards the room.

"You may now enter." Merton said with a funny, old time voice. Tommy walked into the room and smiled. He made his way to the middle of the room and plumped down on Merton's bed. He began to drift off into his thoughts and wonder if things would be different if he wasn't a werewolf. 'Would things be easier or harder? Would he be better or worse at everything? Would Lori and Merton still be his friends? Would he be better on dates? Would he be out at dinner right now with Alexa? No. He couldn't do things because he **was** a werewolf and he couldn't do things if he **wasn't** a werewolf. Were was the justice!? Why did things have to be so---'

"TOMMY! heeelllooo? Anybody in there. Is there something you needed or did you just come here to sit on my bed and day dream?" Merton said waving his hand in Tommy's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I guess I spaced out." Tommy said as he lowered Merton's hand from his face, down to the Goth's side.

"Oookkk, so…. What do you need?" Merton said as he lifted the pillow off his bed and placed it behind him as he sat down next to his friend. Leaning in closer making a goofy face to try and make Tommy laugh because he looked a little depressed.

"Well, it's nothing really. I mean I just wanted to talk. On my date with Alexa things were going really well. I was just about to take her to dinner after we kissed but I started to wolf out and I had to end the date so she would find out, freak out, flip out, spazz out, scream ou---" Tommy said quickly before Merton cut him off in mid-sentence, squeezing his lips shut with his fingers so he would shut up.

"I think I get it with the _out's_." Merton said emphasising on the out's. " So what? You want me to help you stay in control of it again?… I though we already went through this…" Merton said pondering through the memorises.

"No, Merton. I know how to stay in control… sometimes…but I guess I just wanted someone to talk to that's all. Any way's I better get going home. See you at school tomorrow, thanks for listening." Tommy said rising from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Tommy wait! I'll drive you. I think I forgot my miniature skull at the factory so I have to drive anyways." Merton said picking his keys up from his desk and sliding his coat on.

"Ok, cool thanks… but isn't that miniature skull already attacked to you head?" Tommy asked smirking at his very small and very lame joke.

"What? Oh… hahaha very funny… next time you might want to just stick with you arm pit gag!" Merton shot back at him with a grin. Tommy just playful nudged Merton on the shoulder and they both walked up the stairs of the lair to the back yard. They hopped into the hearse and Merton drove Tommy home. It was a very silent drive and they didn't say much to each other. Merton road up the Dawkins driveway and Tommy hopped out.

"Thanks Merton! Bye" Tommy yelled out as he ran up the porch steps once again.

"Bye!" Merton yelled back as he drove out of the driveway and made his way back to the factory.

****

The Factory

Merton made his way into the factory and walked straight to the bar were he last was. There it was lying on the table. Right were he left it.

"huh. Cool, still here." Merton said with a happy smile as he turned around and was about to make his way out of the factory and to his car. As he turned around he spotted Alexa across the room, dancing with another guy.

"Heeelllo! That's not Tommy… I thought she was supposed to go home." Merton said in a questionable voice. Alexa and the guy she was dancing with, then made there way out of the factory. Merton decided to follow them and see what she was up to. As Alexa and the guy made there way around the corner and down the alley, Merton followed making sure he wasn't seen. As he peeked his head around the corner, he saw Alexa kissing the other guy and then all of a sudden a bright blue energy flowing vibe of what looked to be the soul and life of the guy being sucked out of him. (Merton has seen his share of soul suckers believe me!). Then all of a sudden they broke apart and the guy fell flat on the ground. A lifeless body. Alexa wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingers.

"Mmm. Yummy." Alexa said as she lifted the lifeless body's arms into the air and dragged the body further into the alley. Merton just stood there in shock. Not knowing what he had just witnessed, he decided it would probably be best if he got out of there as fast as her could. He fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket and as soon as he did he ran to his car. He turned on the engine once again and raced down the street and went immediately to Tommy's house.

****

Dawkins Residence

Merton pounded on the door as hard as he could with his fist.

"TOMMY! You in there! It's Merton and it's an emergency! Open up!" Merton shouted at the top of his lungs. The door suddenly flung open and Merton went stumbling in.

"What's all the commotion about man? What is it?" Tommy asked looking annoyed. Merton grabbed Tommy by the collar and lead him more into the house to somewhere they could talk.

"Look Tommy. When I went back to the factory to get this" He began, as he held up the miniature skull to emphasize what he was talking about. "I saw Alexa dancing with another guy an---" Merton said before he was cut off by Tommy who was now griping his shirt.

"Wait… you saw her dancing with another guy?" Tommy shouted in disbelief.

"Yah.. But that **not** the point. Tommy listen. When I was there I saw her lead him out to the alley and I decided to follow them. Whe---" Merton said before Tommy cut him off again.

"Wait you saw them going into and alley!" Tommy shouted again looking amazed again.

"TOMMY! Listen to me! I'm trying to tell you something!" Merton said smacking Tommy's shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Ok! Fine what is it?" Tommy asked, listening to what Merton was about to say.

"Ok, I saw her kiss him and when she did that I saw he sort of suck the life out of him or something! I think she killed him Tommy! She dragged him off somewhere but I didn't wanna find out so I just got out of there!" Merton said trying to say it all before Tommy could get the chance to cut him off again. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" Merton asked looking at Tommy weird.

"Well, It was probably just you mind playing tricks on you. I mean it is pretty late and I'm sure the hole Alexa dancing with another guy was just a big misunderstanding. Look I'll ask her tomorrow." Tommy said crossing his arms.

"EXCUSE ME! My mind is playing tricks on me? Tommy I know what I saw! We fight demons… Well you and Lori fight demons I mostly just cower behind Lori… but that's not the point! I can't believe you don't believe me!" Merton said crossing his eye brows and looking like he was about to kill something… well at least try to kill something.

"Look Merton it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that, well I trust Alexa. I've gotten to now her and she seems like a nice normal girl." Tommy said trying to sound reassuring.

"Tommy! You've only know the girl for what? 24 hours at least. You've only had one date and come on she's got devil girl written all over her!" Merton yelled at Tommy.

"Look, Merton. Please don't make me choose between my girlfriend and my best friend." Tommy pleaded.

" You know what Tommy? You don't have to. You know why? Because right now you don't have either!" Merton screamed as he turned around and walked out of Tommy house making sure to slam the door behind him. Tommy just stood there looking hurt and wished that he could have said something more to make Merton feel better. As Merton slammed the door to the hearse shut and started the engine he swore that the last thing he would do was take Alexa down. Even if he had to do it alone. He would make sure she paid. She took Tommy, his best friend away form him, and he would show her was he was capable of. He would prove to Tommy that he was right and Tommy was wrong, and as soon as he did he would shove it in his face, and he was going to enjoy every last bit of it.

__

To be Continued. Please R&R


End file.
